10 Ficklet Chalange
by Christy3k
Summary: 1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays
1. Chapter 1

10 Ficklet Challenge

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them as chapters

AN: If you have never done this it's a blast and I recommend it to get your creative juices flowing. Try to avoid the charters actually singing the song, but I'm sure some songs will be too good to pass up. I'm pretty obsessed with Karofsky/Kurt so expect to see that theme a lot.

"Where's You Go" by Fort Minor

Mercedes sat at the back of the room waiting for Kurt to sashay in when it hit her that he was not coming. She really wanted to be happy for him, and part of her understood. There was that part of her that was still angry about him leaving. She looked to the door one last time as the bell rang. She practiced half heatedly on their selections for regional's and as she was walking out the door her phone begin to play Pretty girl rock. She answered immediately. "Hey Kurt; I was just think about you. We miss you so much. How is Dalton Academy?"


	2. Chapter 2

"**I Saw Him Standing There" by Tiffany**

Kurt wondered for the fifty millionth time why he ever let Mercedes and Finn talk him into coming to the homecoming dance. He stood on the wall idly picking at his fingernails, waiting for this night to end. He suddenly got that creepy feeling like he was being watched. Kurt looked up to see David Karofskystanding across the room from him, just watching. He was pretty creped out, so he decided to walk around to the exit doors on the far side of the gym. Kurt slipped out feeling confident that he had avoided another "incident".

"Hey, you just gonna leave?"

Kurt didn't have to turn around to know who was speaking. When someone threatens to kill you; there voice is permanently imbedded in your mind.

"Not my scene David; I don't want any trouble so if you don't mind."

"Actually I do mind. With you not here who am I supposed to flirt with?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Flirt? That is your idea of flirting? I have no idea if you're insane or stupid; but either way that is just sick. Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

Karofsky shook his head and crossed him arms. "You really don't get it do you."

Kurt's fear was forgotten and he placed on hand on his hip making his best indignant pose. "No I really don't; please enlighten me Edison."

Dave walked up kissed Kurt before he could react and whispered. "You're really hot when you're pissed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Running Down A Dream" by Tom Petty

Kurt was driving his SUV and blasting the London Cast version of Les Misérables. He had been thorough a ruff couple of weeks, but he was not one to be stopped or slowed down. Nothing worth wile is ever easy and he is convinced that he will realize his dream of Broadway stardom. The CD comes to an end and he press shuffle. His mood is better than ever and he decides to stop at Starbucks and get peppermint mocha for him and Blaine. Nothing tops off an awesome day like Starbucks and a cute boy. He grins to himself; yep today is awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Secrets" by One Republic **

Dave sat down and stared at the empty notepad in front of him. He was beyond miserable lately because he realized some things about himself that he was not thrilled about. He was convinced that his confusion was all related to Kurt. That somehow he was confused by Kurt's androgynous good looks and there was nothing off or wrong with him. The past few days were a dull blur because when Kurt left the school things only got worse. He finally had to admit to himself that his feelings for Kurt were real and this was not "just a phase." He sighed and picked up a pen as he was better at writing down stuff then taking things out. He finally began to write; Kurt, when you and your friend said that I wasn't alone did you really mean it or where you just taking? I know I've been an ass, but if you're for real, I'd like to talk. I just don't want to lie anymore….

AN: Ok so this is a little emo; but I did warn you of my Karofsky/Kurt obsession so don't say I didn't warn you.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebel without a clue; by Tom Petty

Finn was idly strumming a guitar in the practice room, wondering what he might do after high school was done. He ran through the possibilities; a animal doctor, maybe a firefighter; or a teacher like Mr. Shue. He even considered packing up his guitar and heading out to California to try being a real star. That would be pretty sweet, but his mom would have a meltdown if that happened. It was cool to think about though.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky Star; by Madonna

Rachel stairs absentmindedly at her gold stars on the wall of her bedroom; She was thinking about Finn, as usual. She ran through the whole crazy ordeal, replaying it over and over in a vain attempt to alter the outcome. Even though she is devastated by Finn's break up; in her heart Rachel knows that they will be back together. He is her luck star, and they belong together.


End file.
